User talk:Johny halliwell
Welcome! Elders can you stop changing Kevin to Kevin - the direct link to the character who became an Elder is Kevin, it leads to the character in Witches in Tights to whom which receive Ramus' power. There is no link to Kevin (witch). --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry about that!Johny halliwell 21:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Onomatology the halliwell family Would you please stop changeing things of this part of the article the halliwel family? I've worked for a long time on it and I am stilll not finished wit it yet. I hope you understand that I think it's really annoying that I should change everytime that someone adds some wrong punctuation on it. I hope you will anwser this.Just a Witch 20:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Would you stop blaming me for everything!!I didnt change the onomatology on the Halliwell family. And if you decide to finish it,then make it quickly!Johny halliwell 21:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The purple on Patty, Penny and Victor's infobox is too represent their importance. Purple is associated with royalty, royalty equals importances, the Halliwell family is the most important family on Charmed hence they get purple. The Charmed Ones get light purple for the same reason, the reason it is a different shade is to denote their Charmed Status. The light blue on Wyatt and Chris' infobox represents their Whitelighter status. The magenta-ish purple color on Ruth & Jack Brody as well as Richard Montana signifies their status as Mortals. The light green on Goddess of Earth is symbolic of Earth - when you think nature, you think Green, hence green infobox. The pink on Goddess of Love is because red and pink are associated with Love. The red-orange color on Goddess of War mis because Reddish-Orangish colors as associated and representative of fighting and War in art. The dark blue infobox on the Elders represents the Sky, they reside Up There, Up There is the sky, hence blue infobox. The medium blue color on Destiny, Death, Bunyip, and a few others represents being neutral. They are neutral beings so they get the medium blue box. Coop is the more saturated pink for the same reason the Goddess of Love is pink .. when you think Love, you think red and pink.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Molecular Manipulation Patty and Melinda did have Molecular Manipulation. Why did you remove it? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop un-doing my edits, it's annoying. -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I could tell the same to you.STOP UN-DOING MY EDITS! BESIDES I EXPLAINED TO YOU MY OBJECTION TO THE PICTURE YOU PUT IN PIPERS INFOBOX! Johny halliwell 14:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Okay what is going on here? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : The picture you put was a edited Screencap, mine was a HQ episode still, there more professical and don't have any blurryness to it. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: What is going on?! Tell me! Now! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Basically all the other photos in the infobox's of the sisters are HQ episode stills, I changed Piper's so it matches the rest of them, but JohnyHalliwell keeps changing it back to the edited screencap. The HQ one looks alot better and it blends in with the other sisters. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cut the crap "johny" or I'll block you, all the edits you make are undos of other editors. You may fool others, but you don't fool me Perry or whatever you are calling yourself these days. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Well you did the correct thing because we have Episode Stills in our Character Infoboxes. I edited that Screencap because it was already there, I would of removed it but... We use episode stills okay, not screencaps. HalliwellManor you must start a discussion before blocking someone, and it is not Glenn, ask Wikia Staff to check the Ip Addresses if you don't believe me --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Actually "Johny Halliwell" undo's alot of my edits. -.- Idk if it's some personal vendetta agaisn't me, or if it's Perry/Glenn cause I asked wiki staff to check their IP's to see if there the same person or something. -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Get Wikia Staff to check the IP Addresses if you could, Pronto. Next) Glenn's English and "Spacing" is not that bad because Johnny does not leave spaces after a use of punctuation --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: I'll send them an email asap. :) and idk, maybe he's trying to sound different so people don't know it's him? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Now you re pushing it too far!I have nothing to do with that guy "Glenn".Johny halliwell 15:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well then you gotta stop undoing basically everyone's edits, all of your contribations are basically made up by undoing stuff. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks HalliwellsAttic. Johnny I know you ain't Glenn but we still have to check we cannot have this happening. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok.check it if you want to! I understand! Sorry for what I did. I never thought it was going to be such a big deal. From now on I will tell my objections first and then un-do stuff. Sorry again! Johny halliwell 15:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: And leave spaces between Punctuation --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: In my opinion, I think you're un-doing edits cause you don't like a photo on an article or something. You undone my edits on Piper Photo Infobox and you got mad when I started adding pictures to Phoebe gallery, after Khan agreed to their being a photo from every episode. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Ok maybe you re right!I promise from now on I will think twice before I decide to undo something.Sorry again! Johny halliwell 15:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Look Okay, now I'm sick of you reverting my edit's. It's annoying me so much. The GIF on the Flaming Template is much better then the one before. It's clearer and it actually plays, not like the other one and I'm almost sure you'll revert the old Telekinies Template picture to the old one. The new one is From season 3 and Prue is using her hands, it's must better then the Season 1 and the eyes one. It shows how much her power has grown. Don't change it back. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : OK Johnny stop reverting edits, it is getting annoying for other users. Are you going to stop? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok sorry about the whole reverting thing!But there are sometimes that I dont agree with what some editors do.What should I do?do nothing?I preffer to talk about it first.Am I wrong?All Im doing is what I think is best for this wiki. Johny halliwell 09:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : But you just revert edits to what you think is better. From now on Talk about the thing your about to revert and give a reason why it should be like that in the summary. You basically just reverting myself and other user's edits for yourself. If you continue doing it you'll be blocked. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Moat of the times Im talking about the thing I dont like on your edits.But maybe you re right!I will talk about every revert I decide to make.I think its more resonable. Johny halliwell 09:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually you're right. You basically just revert all of my edits -.- It's annoying. Just because you don't like my edit on something, doesn't mean everyone else will. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok,from now on I will talk first about the thing in your edits I disagree with and then revert it(if I have too). : Thanks for the patience you show me! Johny halliwell 09:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you just do, what I thought you just did? Did you remove content from that P. Baxter template, even though I specifically said that needs to be source or it will be moved? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I answered the question of P.Baxters name!Then I remove your content from her page. Johny halliwell 14:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : Not my content. Butterflies. Not mine. I made my decision on the article talk anyway so... look --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes No, It has "Baxter" on the family tree, Johnson isn't mentioned on her name, So it's unknown if she even took his last name or not. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think you re right!Penny Halliwell said that women in this family keep their original name even after the wedding! Johny halliwell 14:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh My Goddess! Part 2 Any reason why you're cutting out the stuff I added earlier? It's all pretty accurate. Blueboy96 23:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Is there any reason Johny that you are editing without being logged in? The a wikia contributor reverting everything appears to be you, I notice the constant exclamation points and lack of spaces between sentences that you always use. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hi hi... i want the "drop by and say hi" thingabababaoocovmsdfop Phoebe Bowen I agree with you, the line under the picture of Phoebe Bowen saying "Prue Halliwell's Past Life" should be put back. Not just because I am the one who put it there in the first place but because it just looks better. And although it does mention she is Prue's past life in the article, when has that stopped anyone from placing things in the infoboxes? I've said it many times about powers, abilities, episode appearance, etc; they are all included in the infoboxes so why have it in the article and vice versa. But why I think it should be put back mainly is because the infobox is the focal point of each article; when a reader comes to an article, they are instantly drawn to the box; that is why the picture is the size it is and why the infobox is the color it is, the infobox in every article is intended to draw in the reader and allow them to gain a grasp of who the person featured in the picture is. Yeah I agree 100% with you!The line under the picture saying that she is Prue Halliwells past life is needed.I noticed that someone erased this line from Priscilla,Gordon Johnson as well.Cant you do something? 09:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) -- They are not needed under there. It's basically in the first line of the infomation anyways. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why not?The first thing anyone looks when he sees one page is the infobox.So I think that infoboxes should have all the details. The line explaining that theese characters are other peoples past lifes is very important. 11:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) However if you decide not to add this "past life" line,you should remove it from Pearl Russells page as well.Plus I think that Priscillas infobox DOES NOT have the same size like the other new style infoboxes,like Pearls and Gordon Johnsons. 11:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Color Change To reduce content boxes, headings have been reduced, hence the different color heading. We do not want the contents boxes taking up so much space. you continue to revert, I will block you. Did I make a mess again...??Sorry HalliwellManor!I didnt do it on purpose.All I wanted was just to change the colour back to black. Johny halliwell 23:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oi! You are being blocked. Again. You are spamming, being disruptive etc. I can stop you from changing your IP addresses. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just going to be straight forward here, people may not like it but I see no difference between what Johny is doing to what GlennVP & HalliwellsAttic are doing with the Piper, Prue and Chris articles. Johny is simply changing articles to how he sees fit, that is what GlennVP and HalliwellsAttic are doing, rewriting and re-stylizing articles to how they want them to be. As said before, I know someone blocked someone, I think it was Khan but I might be mistaken who blocked butterfly the rabbit or something like that for "being worried that they will rewrite entire articles". But back to what I said before, if a new format is going to be used for an article such as what GlennVP is doing or if a rewrite is going to occur, voting between all admins and frequent users should occur. There are several people happy with the way articles are now, they have contributed many photos that seem to keep disappearing from articles because of the alleged rewrites. When someone rewrites an article, mostly I just notice the removal of pictures and really bad grammatical mistakes. ::: That is the point of a wiki. If there is mistakes, users edit it :). Butterfly was not blocked for rewriting pages, it was for always causing conflict etc. The articles they are doing are great, and everyone else thinks so. A vote is not needed as many users like the rewrites, I do not want any arguments Brian, Ok. Sorry I had to use your actual name, but I want to be crystal clear :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::If we should keep every picture that is added to an article, then the article becomes too crowded with pictures. I see no one else complaining about the new format except you. HalliwellsAttic and me are actually doing something to raise the quality of this wiki, Johnyhalliwell did nothing but unnecessary edits. As for grammar, that can always be fixed, I'm not the best at writing text, but I need text to give articles a new, proper structure. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Crowded pages with images just make it look so un-neat :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: There is a difference between what Me and Glenn are doing and What Johny is doing. He reverts edit even if they are true. I'm not not doing that, neither is Glenn. Johny has reverted alot of edits on here where there are even sources to say it's not a lie. I really think you should stop this whole attitude towards other people on here. And to the Grammar mistakes, no one can get every little grammar correct, it's virtually impossible. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 22:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC)